I Made a Mistake, Sorry
by Jasper Velcity
Summary: Naruto is the Hokage with a loving wife and is living a "wonderful" life. But he knew he made a terrible mistake in his hear


**A/N Hello, this is Lexi, So, this is a cheating fanfic, if you don't like it then please do not read. I don't really know why, but I've been wanting to read a fic like this, but there is none out there! So this is me writing my dream fanfic lol, enjoy! Lemon in the future.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Normal POV

 _Thinking_

 **Kyuubi talking/** _ **thinking**_

Normal POV

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha until the Hokage of the village was whacked in the head.

"Naruto! Get up! You need to finish the paperwork if you actually want to make dinner for Himawari's birthday!" Shikamaru yelled at Naruto.

Yes, the very Uzumaki Naruto that finished the fourth shinobi war. He was highly praised in the village and had completed his goal in life.

"Heh, sorry Shikamaru, I'm just tired all the time," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Today was his youngest child's birthday, and he wasn't planning on missing it again this year.

"It's already five," Shikamaru replied bluntly.

Naruto looked at the clock and sure enough, it was five.

"...crap."

"Ugh, this is troublesome. Just go. I'll try to finish up the work in here."

"Thank you so much, Shika! I'll come back once everything is done!" Naruto yelled as he was already up and rushing out the door.

"*sigh* How did he ever become the Hokage?"

Not Even Ten Minutes Later...

Naruto Burst through the door yelling,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMAWARI!"

As the now four-year-old heard her father, she excitedly got up from her seat and ran to the arms of Naruto.

"Daddy! I thought you wouldn't come!"

"Well now, I wouldn't miss my little girl's own birthday, would I?" Naruto laughed as he put her down.

"Naruto! I thought you said you couldn't make it?" A surprised voice said. That voice belonging to Hinata Uzumaki.

"Hey Hina-Chan~," Naruto said with a bright smile.

Hinata blushed.

"Oh quiet you!" she rushed out.

"How can I if my beautiful wife is right in front of me~"

With that statement, her face flushed red.

"Will you guys shut up? Dad's here. Come on and eat." Boruto said standing next to Himawari.

"Boruto, that's no way to speak to your parents."

Boruto scoffs, "So what if I talk like this. Our Food is getting cold."

"Yea daddy! We have food and everything!" Himawari smiled up to her father.

"Ok, ok. Let's go!"

The night passed by with laughs and joy. Himawari could say it was her best birthday yet.

Small time skip~

Naruto carried Himawari to her bedroom where he then tucked her in.

"Goodnight daddy..." Hima said sleepily.

"Goodnight my princess," Naruto said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

He then closed the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hello, Naruto."

"Um, listen," He started. "I promised Shikamaru that I would go back to the office after everything here was done with."

He looked at her and saw a look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh, ok then. Come back soon."

He turned and left for the door.

"I love you Naruto."

"I... love you too Hinata..."

With that, he walked out.

At The Office

" _Huh, well at least there isn't that much paperwork left..."_ Naruto thought as he walked to his desk.

He Finished all the paperwork and was about to leave when he heard,

"Naruto"

He was then pushed against the wall by a pair of rough yet gentle lips.

When he broke away from the kiss, he saw who it was.

"Sasuke... When did you come back?"

"Just a while ago, I went to check on Sarada. I wasn't sure if you would still be here. Guess I caught you on time." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad you came back safe Sasu..."

"Of course, I wouldn't come back if it weren't for you and Sarada."

Naruto laughed. "I have to say, I really missed you. Come on! Let's sit on the couch!"

"Dobe, when did you get a couch?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Teme! Right after I sent you off to the mission!"

Sasuke smiled a bit. "Right."

Naruto fidgeted and bit his lip. "Sasu... I wanted to talk about some things."

The smile faded, "About what?"

"Well, about, you know, us."

"Naruto, we've been through this."

"I know, but, we can't keep doing this. We both have a wife and kids-" He was cut off by a finger.

"Naruto... I know I made a mistake. That being not confessing to you right away. By the time I did, you were already locked to Hinata. But I didn't know you were with her."

He ripped Sasuke's hand away from his mouth. "Well maybe if were actually around you would've known!"

"Baby, I know. Believe me, I know. That day I didn't care at all."

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke was walking around town determined to find Naruto._

 _"Sasuke!" A certain blonde yelled._

 _"_ Huh, well speak of the devil." _Sasuke thought._

 _"Naruto," Sasuke said curtly._

 _"Guess what! I have good news!"_

 _"What kind of good news dobe?"_

 _"Don't call me that teme! Anyways, Hinata Is pregnant!"_

 _Sasuke was taken aback._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said Hinata is pregnant! we're having a child!"_

 _Sasuke was shocked. "_ Naruto... and Hinata? When did that become a thing? _"_

 _Sasuke looked down and said, "Oh, Congratulations."_

 _Naruto noticed the slight change in emotion. "Oi, Sasuke, you ok?" Sasuke didn't say anything. Sasuke then made the decision to tell him now or never._

 _"Naruto, care to join me on a walk?"_

 _"Sure! Lead the way!" Naruto said confused._

 _The pair walked in silence until they reached the top of the Hokage's Mountain. Sasuke then cleaned out a spot and gestured Naruto to sit down._

 _"The view from up here is incredible, isn't it?" Sasuke said to break the silence._

 _"Heh, it sure is. The village looks so small from here." Naruto smiled brightly._

 _Sasuke smiled a bit, "It does, doesn't it?"_

 _"Yes... Sooo, why did you call me up here?"_

 _Sasuke sighed deeply. "Well, I called you up here to get something off my chest."_

 _"Well, you can tell me anything!"_

 _He took a deep breath and thought, "_ Well, here goes nothing _."_

 _"I know this is selfish of me telling you this now when you already have someone, but let me tell you this. Ever since I have gotten to know you, I had this feeling. At first, I thought it was just admiration, but I realized, it wasn't just admiration. Naruto, don't hate me for this, but.. this emotional jerk loves you. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _It was silent for a moment. Sasuke was starting to get anxious._

 _"You know what? This was a bad idea. I'm just going to go." Sasuke got up to leave, but something pulled him back down._

 _"No, don't leave just like that. You are a selfish jerk and I hate you so much right now." Naruto looked Sasuke right in the eyes. "If you told me sooner, everything would have been much better. I may be an idiot, but I'm an idiot for falling in love with you."_

 _It took Sasuke a while to process what Naruto had just said. "_ He loves me too? But why?"

 _Sasuke looked at Naruto and was shocked when he saw tears threatening to fall out._

 _"If only you told me sooner. But I can't leave Hinata with a child."_

 _"...I understand..."_

 _Flashback End_

"Then you got drunk and got Sakura Pregnant! Everything is mostly your fault Sasuke!"

"I know Naruto, and I know a million sorry's won't make up for my mistake."

"I can't believe I fell for an idiot like you," Naruto complained.

"The same goes for me dobe."

"Shut up teme."

"Naruto..."

"..yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much. "

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 **A/N Sorry, cliffhanger lol. My apologies if this is bad. It is now four in the morning and I'm very tired. Anyways, review and give feedback~ I love you~**


End file.
